Daughter Of The Shredder
by Ninja7475
Summary: The turtles were on vacation in Japan and attracts someone's attention. When they return to New York Leonardo unknowingly reunites Shredder with his long dead daughter.
1. Kiko

_**hey guys it's me again! hope you like my newest story! please review! enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT!**_

* * *

The turtles put on their disguises.

They were very excited.

They were going on vacation to Tokyo Japan.

Their sensei was taking them (in his disguise of course).

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Mikey shouted with happiness and excitement. "Our first vacation!"

They were at the airport getting ready to board the plane.

The other turtles were just as excited as Mikey.

They walked on the plane and took their seats.

Donnie sat with Mikey and Raph.

Leo sat with Splinter.

"You have to sit with Mikey on the way back." Donnie said to Leo.

"No way!" Leo protested. "Raph is gonna sit with Mikey!"

"Over my dead body!" Raph stated.

"You know, I'm starting to think no one wants to sit with me!" Mikey said.

The argument lasted another five minutes until Splinter couldn't take it any more.

"Enough!" he said.

All the turtles went quiet.

The plane took off.

Not much happened during the flight.

Raph listened to music, Leo couldn't stop ordering bag after bag of peanuts, Mikey kept humming different songs, Donnie was playing Sudoku on his T-phone, and Splinter fell asleep.

When the flight was over...

"Whoa this is so cool!" Mikey said when they reached their hotel room.

Leo needed a break from his bros.

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute." he said while the other turtles and Splinter took their disguises off.

"Hurry back." Splinter said.

"Okay." Leo said, then walked out the door.

_Ahhh, peace and quiet at last. _he thought to himself.

He sat on the steps leading up to the hotel.

Someone was walking by that caught his attention.

A girl with long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and ruby red lips came and sat down a few steps further down that where Leo was.

She sighed.

She had Leo's total attention.

He walked down and sat next to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Uhhh...hi..." she said.

"I'm Leo." said the blue masked turtle.

"I'm Kiko." she faked a smile.

"You stayin' here too?" Leo asked.

"No." Kiko said.

Why was she sitting on the steps of this hotel then?

"Where do you stay?" he asked.

A stupid question really. She probably would say 'her house' or something like that.

"No where." she replied. "I have no home or family..."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Kiko said. "I just met you."

"You at least wanna stay with me and my bros?" Leo offered.

"I guess..." Kiko said.

"Cool." he said and led her inside.

They waited by the door to Leo's room.

"Wait here." he said.

Leo walked in and told his bros to put their disguises on then led Kiko in.

For a moment she saw a flash of green.

This intrigued her curiosity.

"What was that?" she asked looking directly at Mikey.

"Nothing." Mikey said quickly, the paused. "Wait, who are you?"

"Kiko." Kiko said.

"You haven't been here one day Leo and you already got a girlfriend?" Raph said.

"What?! No!" Kiko shouted.

After Leo showed Kiko her room he explained the story to his bros.

Kiko could have sworn she saw a giant talking rat walking into the other room.

Was she crazy? This deserved a full investigation.

Several days passed...

Their vacation was over.

Kiko hadn't gotten any closer to solving the mystery, but that wasn't going to stop her.

The turtles and Splinter were back at the airport.

But someone was following them...

Kiko.

She snuck passed the guards and got on board the plane.

She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood over her face so they wouldn't recognize her.

It might be a bit extreme to follow them back to New York but she had seen other things.

She saw Mikey without his disguise once.

The plane took off.

_too late to turn back now. _Kiko thought to herself.

Not much happened on the flight home.

Three days later...

The turtles were on a high rooftop.

They were fighting several Foot Ninjas.

Kiko carefully watched them from a distance...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Foot Clan lair...

"Master Shredder." said a Foot Ninja. "We've found the turtles and we're winning the fight."

"Leave me..." Shredder almost whispered.

As much as he wanted to destroy the turtles and Splinter, he wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"But-!" the Foot Ninja tried to say.

"I said get out!" Shredder yelled.

The Foot Ninja bolted for the door.

Shredder merely hung his head.

Silence filled the room.

He thought about her... he missed her deeply

His only connection to humanity...

For there was only one other thing he cared about besides his war with Splinter and the turtles, his long dead daughter Kiko...


	2. Reunited and The Secret Is Out

**_hey guys! here's the next chapter! enjoy! don't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Sheesh. What's with Master Shredder?" the Foot Ninja asked as he walked into a room.

"Ah, you must be new." said a Foot Ninja, one of Shredder's top students, said. "There's a story behind it."

"Tell me!" said the first.

"Years ago Master Shredder had a daughter named Kiko." the second began. "When Kiko was seven they went to some caves and then it happened..."

"What?!" said the first.

"There was a rockslide and Kiko was crushed under the rock pile." said the second. "Master Shredder still grieves over her."

"Oh..." said the first.

* * *

The fight was over...

The turtles barely managed escape.

"Whoa..." the word escaped from Kiko's lips before she could stop it.

Five Foot Ninjas pinned her to the ground.

One held a katana at her throat.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"I'm Kiko!" the girl yelled. "Oroku Kiko!"

The ninja dropped his katana.

The others immediately let her up.

Kiko was ready to run.

"Wait!" said a Foot Ninja.

"You father is Oroku Saki?" he said.

"How do you know his name?" Kiko asked.

Her fear was gone, but her curiosity spiked.

She hadn't heard about her father in years...

"Come with us." the Foot Ninja said.

Somehow, Kiko trusted him and followed the ninjas.

* * *

"Master Shredder!" a Foot Ninja called. "Master Shredder!"

"I told you to get out!" Shredder yelled.

"But-!" the Foot Ninja tried to say.

Shredder growled.

"Kiko!" he burst out.

"What?!" Shredder yelled but with a but of curiosity in his voice.

"She's alive!" the Foot Ninja said.

"That's impossible!" Shredder didn't want to recall the death of his daughter.

"No, she is!" the Foot Ninja said. "Come see for yourself."

Shredder wondered if the ninja had gone insane but followed him anyway.

He walked into the main room in his lair.

The other Foot Ninjas left the room.

He saw her.

A girl with long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and ruby red lips.

He looked into her eyes.

He knew those eyes, curious, full of wonder, excitement and danger all at the same time.

"Kiko...?" he almost whispered.

Kiko was nervous, looking around frantically.

Shredder walked up to her and did something no one had ever seen him do.

He gently brushed his hand down her cheek. "It's me..."

"Dad..." Kiko whispered.

Tears filled her eyes.

All those long years...

She hugged him.

After making sure no one was looking, Shredder returned the hug to his beloved daughter.

* * *

The turtles sat down in front of a huge pizza.

Mikey took a huge piece. "Mmmmmm."

"Hey you know what's weird." Raph said as he took a bite of his slice.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I felt like I was being watched." he said.

"Hey me too." Donnie said.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"Weird..." Leo said.

They finished the pizza.

Several years later...

* * *

Leo's katana collided with Kiko's dagger.

The other turtles were fighting a swarm of Foot Ninjas.

Kiko had changed a lot in the past three years.

Her father had taught her well. **(just so you know, Kiko has an outfit similar to Karai's in the 2012 version)**

The dagger and katana pulled apart then collided again.

The fight had lasted a while.

Until... Leo had Kiko pinned up against the wall and held a katana at her throat.

Leo thought for a moment.

Either kill her now and keep the secret safe or risk everything.

Kiko cringed, waiting for blood to shed.

But it never happened.

Leo dropped the katana.

He had caused plenty of injuries to his enemies but he had never taken a life.

And he wasn't about to start.

Kiko looked at him for a moment before disappearing along with the army of Foot Ninjas.

"You just let her go?!" Raph yelled. "Dude! Do you **ANY** idea what's gonna happen now!?"

Leo wanted to yell beck but he knew Raph was right.

Mikey and Donnie hadn't said a word the whole way home.

"She knows where the lair is!" Raph continued. "And you just let her go!"

Only moments before the battle Kiko had discovered the lair's location.

"If that was me up there-!" Raph started again.

"What?!" Leo snapped. "You would have mercilessly slashed a helpless person's throat?!"

"Helpless?!" Raph snarled. "She's a highly trained Kunoichi with armor and a dagger! You call that **helpless**!?"

"He has a point..." Donnie chimed in.

Mikey nodded.

Leo growled. "I'd like to have seen you do it then!"

Raph was about to yell something else but decided it was pointless.

Leo would just come up with another excuse.

They reached a manhole cover.

Mikey lifted it up. "You comin' bro?"

Donnie and Raph had already gone in but Leo hesitated.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." he said.

" 'Kay." Mikey said.

Leo pushed the manhole cover back over the hole after his brother jumped in.

He needed to be away from his brothers, especially Raph.

Couldn't they tell that he didn't have the heart to kill somebody?

He walked a little ways down the street.

If only they saw the look in Kiko's eyes when he let her go...

It was a look of surprise and eternal gratefulness.

She was strange. Years ago she must have joined the Foot Clan and became one of Shredder's top students.

But again... she was strange... something was going on that he couldn't explain.

Suddenly a person wearing a hood over their face appeared.

Leo prepared for attack but two other people wearing hoods pinned him down.

One took a nun-chuck and wacked on the back of Leo's head causing him to loose consciousness...

* * *

**cliffie! Mwhahahahahaha! *says like an announcer* and stay tuned for the next chapter folks! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	3. Dream Or Reality

**_hey guys it's me again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! here's the next chapter. enjoy! DON'T FORGET TO REIEW!_**

* * *

Leo woke up with a groan.

His head hurt.

He was chained up.

It appeared he was in some sort of dungeon.

He heard a strange sound. Was it a whimper or a growl?

He looked next to him.

Just about ten feet away was someone all too familiar.

Kiko was chained, unconscious, and injured badly.

So he wasn't the only one that didn't make it home.

She must have put up more of a fight than he had...

She appeared to be dreaming about something...

He soon realized that she was making the strange sound.

_hmmm_... Leo said to himself.

Five minutes later...

"YAHHHH! Get outta my head!"

Leo whipped around as fast as he could.

Kiko's eyes widened in fear and rage.

It took her a moment to notice Leo's presence.

"Great... just great..." she mumbled sarcastically. "Beat it! I know you're not real!"

Had she gone nuts?!

Leo just gave her a confused look.

"Get away from me! I know it's** you**!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Leo finally said something.

"Get outta my head you creature from hell!" she screamed.

She kicked him in the jaw.

"Oh come on!" Leo shouted.

"You're real..." Kiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"No duh, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Leo yelled.

"Shut up!" the Foot Ninja replied. "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

The blue masked turtle turned away.

"I will tell you this though." Kiko said. "You can't rely on your senses."

Yup. Leo was sure she had gone nuts.

Still, there seemed to be some truth to her words.

A flash of light appeared.

Suddenly Leo wasn't chained anymore.

He wasn't in the dungeon anymore.

Kiko was gone.

He was back in the lair.

The other turtles were looking at him.

"You okay man?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, Raph didn't mean to wack you that hard." Mikey said.

"I'll get ya come ice." Donnie said.

"No. No. I'll be fine...' Leo said.

What just happened?

Was it a dream?

Splinter walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Raph knocked Leo out." Mikey said.

"Are you all right?" Splinter turned to Leo.

"I guess..." Leo replied.

"I didn't mean ta hit ya that hard bro." Raph said.

"I'm fine. Let's go patrol." Leo said.

"You sure?" Donnie came in with some ice.

"Yeah. Let's go." Leo said.

The other turtles followed him, a little unsure if Leo was really okay.

They reached the surface.

Foot Ninjas everywhere!

The turtles prepared for attack.

Weapons colliding, katana blades slashing!

Two Foot Ninjas charged Raph. The red masked turtle jumped in the air and the two ninjas' heads collided, knocking them both out.

Mikey was having fun as usual.

KOing ninjas left and right while screaming. "Booyakasha!"

Donnie was dodging attacks with his bo staff.

Leo was in the middle of fighting three Foot Ninjas at once.

The fight lasted a while until suddenly the Foot Ninjas stopped.

"What the-?!" Raph started to say but was cut of by a raspy cold voice.

"You're too late..." the Foot Ninja said, barely staying conscious.

Blood trickled down from his forehead where Mikey's nun-chucks had hit him.

"For what?" Leo muttered under his breath.

The turtles felt a low rumbling under their feet.

The other Foot Ninjas looked amongst themselves, pleased by what just happened.

"The bomb was lit..." the Foot Ninja said, his voice more confident than before.

"What bomb?!" Raph drew his sai.

"Your sensei is** DEAD."** the Foot Ninja ignored Raph's question, the darkness in his voice was clearly heard.

The turtles froze.

Tears filled Mikey's eyes.

"N- no..." he choked.

"See for your self." the Foot Ninja taunted. "We told you."

And with that, the ninjas disappeared.

"C'mon." Leo said with urgency.

The found the nearest man hole cover and jumped in.

"Oh...no..." Leo muttered so low the other turtles didn't hear him.

"It...can't...be..." Donnie held back his tears.

Raph remained silent, he had no words.

There was ash everywhere.

Black burn marks stained the walls, blood ran through the water they were standing in.

"Sensei!?" Mikey called, desperate for an answer. "Sensei?!"

His calls were unanswered.

They walked along for a few minutes and almost lost hope when.

"Sensei?!" Mikey called.

A cry of pain echoed through the tunnel.

"Sensei!" the turtles said together.

They ran to the source of the cry.

Splinter was laying in the water badly injured.

The water around him was blood red.

A single Foot Ninja stood just feet away with a katana in his hand.

"Leave that pleasure..." a familiar voice said.

A person all to familiar to the turtles walked out of the darkness. "To me."

The Shredder...

Then the truth hit Leo like a five ton weight.

Shredder had made sure Splinter had survived the explosion!

Just so he could finish him off!

Shredder grabbed the katana and walked toward Splinter before noticing the turtles' presence.

He was a mad man!

Leo noticed someone in the background leaning up against the wall.

She stood there with a hard to read expression.

Kiko...

Shredder pressed his foot hard on Splinter's chest resulting in a loud**_ CRACK_**.

The harder he pressed the louder the crack.

Splinter struggled to breathe.

Before he could stop himself, Leo charged for Kiko.

Kiko quickly blocked his attack with her dagger and kicked him across the room.

"...Run..." Splinter managed to say.

"But sensei..." Donnie said. "We can't just leave you..."

"...Get...out...while...you...can..." Splinter said through the pain of his ribs cracking.

Even through Shredder's metal mask, you could see his menacing smile.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away like the coward you are." Kiko whispered into Leo's ear.

Her breath was as could as ice and sent shivers up his spine.

"But remember... you can't hide forever..." she said.

"No, you listen." Leo whispered coldly. "You come after my bros and I'll come after you."

"I'll take my chances." Kiko half laughed, half whispered.

The other turtles started backing away.

Leo looked into Splinter's eyes.

They had a message all their own. S_ave your selves, it would be better for one to perish and four survive than all to die. Take care of your brothers, they need you. I love you my son._

Leo nodded to the silent message, it hurt him to do so.

The turtles ran and turned into another tunnel. Leo hesitated before catching up to the others.

He peaked around the wall and saw the scene they had ran from.

He heard Shredder's evil laugh as he picked up the katana.

"No..." Leo muttered, feeling tears come to his eyes.

Kiko stood in the background.

She had the hard to read expression she had on earlier.

The blue masked turtle blinked back the tears.

Shredder raised the katana before bringing it down.

Leo cringed at the sight.

He heard Splinter's last cry of pain and then it was all over...

Their father was gone...

Shredder walked over to Kiko and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Well done my daughter." he said. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened."

Kiko smiled a menacing smile.

Wait... she was Shredder's** DAUGHTER**!

That's why she seemed so strange to Leo!

That was the thing he could explain!

But that meant...NO!

Leo ran, faster than he ever had before in fear that The Shredder was chasing him.

It felt good to run from his fears.

Tears blurred his vision as he ran.

He stopped and looked back.

Darkness and singed wall was all he saw.

He eventually caught up with the others.

They made it to the surface.

"He's gone..." Donnie blinked back the tears.

Mikey was never one to hold back his emotions.

Therefore it was no surprise when he burst into tears.

Raph punched the brick wall not caring that his knuckles turned red with blood.

"Did you see it?" Donnie whispered to Leo so only he could hear.

Leo nodded grimly.

"Was it quick?" Donnie whispered.

"Yes..." Leo muttered under his breath.

"At least he didn't suffer..." Donnie said trying to comfort his emotionally scared brother.

"All my fault..." Leo muttered as he looked away.

"WHY?!" Raph screamed to the sky. "WHY?!"

He continued to scrape his bloody knuckles against the brick wall.

Mikey turned to Leo and embraced him in a hug, desperate for comfort.

Mikey was a teenager yes, but he still had the mind of a child.

"All my fault..." Leo muttered again.

"Who the **HELL** is Kiko and how are we gonna take her **DOWN**?!" Raph snarled.

"Not that easy..." Leo said. "She's...the daughter of The Shredder..."

Everyone looked at Leo.

"How do you know that?" Mikey said through the tears.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Leo turned away.

The turtles headed to find their new home...

A flash of white light appeared.

"SENSEI!" Leo shouted as he sat up.

He was chained and back in the dungeon.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Kiko had a smile on her face, definitely not a friendly smile...

"I told you not to rely on your senses." she said.

Had he been in some sort of trance?

Was Splinter alive?

"You're..." Leo turned to her.

Was that part of his vision true?

"You're...Shredder's daughter?!" he said.

"Took ya till just now to figure that out?" Kiko laughed at his ignorance.

Just then...

The sound of a door flinging open filled the room.

A person in a hood walked in.

"It's time..." he said.

Kiko and Leo froze...


	4. The Suicide

**_hey guys! here's the next chapter! enjoy! _****_:)_**

* * *

There were two hooded people walking Kiko and Leo to some unknown place down a long hallway.

One guard stood in front of the two and the other stood behind.

"And I'm telling you that there is no reason for veggie donuts!" Kiko yelled.

"They taste the same as regular donuts!" Leo yelled back.

They had been arguing over pointless stuff like this the whole way.

Kiko muttered something under her breath.

"Nē, dasshutsu suru hōhō o mitsukete mimashou." Leo said, hoping the hooded people didn't understand Japanese. Which translates to 'hey, let's find a way to escape.'

The hooded people were clearly confused so Kiko figured it was okay to continue.

"Nan, ima subete no anata ga subete no badibadi ni naritai totsuzen no." Kiko replied. Which translates to 'What, now all of a sudden you want to be all buddy buddy?'

"Īe, watashi wa chōdo watashi ga mushiro shinu koto wa nai to omoimasu itte iru." Leo said. Which translates to 'No, I'm saying that I'd rather not die.'

"Ē nani made." Kiko rolled her eyes. Which translates to 'yeah what ever.'

"Anata wa watashi o karakatte iru!" Leo yelled. Which translates to 'you're kidding me!'

"What the hell are they saying?!" one hooded person said.

"Damare. Anata wa hahaoya dake ga aisuru koto ga dekiru kao o eta." Kiko turned to the hooded person. Which translates to 'shut up. you got a face that only a mother could love.'

Kiko laughed at his confusion.

''Watashi wa kare no kao ni wa pondotai." Leo said. Which translates to 'I wanna pound on his face.'

"I demand you speak English!" said the other hooded person.

"Nō." Kiko said. Which translates to 'no.'

"Watashitachi ga ikuto tabun watashitachi wa sore ni tsuite kangaete mimashou yo." Leo said. Which translates to 'Let us go and maybe we'll think about it.'

They walked into a dark room.

"Well, well, well, you finally made it." said a voice.

Kiko froze. A chill went up her spine as she felt a claw brush her neck.

"The daughter of The Shredder and the son of Splinter." the voice said. "So at last we meet."

"Who are you?!" Kiko demanded.

"Kasai." the voice said.

A face with catlike teeth and greenish catlike eyes emerged.

It was a human with a cat tail, cat ears, a cat nose, long dark hair, ruby red lips, claws, and sharp cat teeth.

"What are you?!" Leo shouted.

"Why, don't you know? Kiko, I'm surprised you do not recognize such a familiar face." Kasai said. "You're looking at yourself."

Kiko's eyes widened. "What?!"

The Foot Ninja took a step back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"Uhhhhh..." Leo muttered quietly.

"Shut up!" Kiko tried to hide her fear.

"Ah yes, very much like Jason." Kasai almost laughed.

"Don't you **DARE** speak his name!" Kiko yelled.

"Who's Jason?" Leo asked.

"Nobody!" Kiko said quickly.

"Awww. You miss him huh." Kasai taunted.

Kiko made a deep, low growl. "I'm warning you!"

Kasai shaped shifted once again. But this time it was into a 16 year old boy with shaggy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, wearing a football jacket, jeans, and sneakers.

Leo figured this must be the alleged Jason.

Kiko took another step back.

"Get outta my head!" she screamed.

"What's gotten into ya Kitten?" 'Jason' asked.

"Alright who the hell is Jason?!" Leo blurted.

Kiko slowly turned her head so that her eyes locked on his.

The Foot Ninja answered with a death look.

Leo went pale. He had seen that look on only one other person...The Shredder...

She was definitely his daughter.

"If you ever say that name again..." she said coldly.

"You all right Kitten?" 'Jason' asked.

"Shut up!" Kiko turned to the figure that looked like the mysterious Jason.

"Heh heh, you eat crazy cereal for breakfast again?" 'Jason' laughed.

"You may look like my Jason but you will **NEVER** have his heart!" Kiko said defensively.

_Her_ Jason?

What was she talking about?

Kasai laughed at her anger

"I'm warning you!" Kiko growled.

It wasn't long before Kiko lashed out her dagger at the form Kasai had taken.

The dagger hit nothing but air.

"Tsk, Tsk ,Tsk...you've brought them to early." Kasai said disappointedly. "Take them back to their own world. Wait until I have some use for them."

A flash of light appeared and they were back in New York.

They landed under a tree, on a hill looking out into the bay with a bridge lit up in the night's glow.

Both were exhausted and passed out instantly.

* * *

**(listen to Evanescence- Breathe No More. for this part of the story.)**

Leo looked on at the bridges bright glow.

He saw someone sitting by the edge of the bay.

The moonlight shined against her armor.

Leo walked up to her but not to close that she could detect his presence.

He wanted to keep his distance...

"Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever..." Kiko sang quietly.

She was his enemy but he had to admit... her voice was beautiful.

"And all of this will make sense when I get better..." she almost whispered as she sang.

Leo almost didn't notice her get up, he was too caught up in her wonderful voice.

He was only brought back to his senses when Kiko stopped singing.

As if she were programed to do so, Kiko started walking towards the bridge almost mechanically.

Leo followed her with out attracting her attention.

She stood on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the water for a long time before setting a note on the ground next to her.

"Even in death our love goes on..." Kiko whispered.

Was she going to do what Leo thought she was going to do?

"After tonight..." she whispered. "I breathe no more..."

She drew a step back from the edge of the bridge.

"I'll see you once more my Jason..." she whispered.

And with that... she leapt to her death...

Leo watched her last moments before she hit the cold, dark water.

He saw a few ripples in the water, then there was nothing.

She was gone...

The blue masked turtle picked up the note.

It read:

_I can't take it anymore! I just can't! Everything I loved is gone! Those turtles did away with my father and disbanded the Foot Clan. I got my revenge by killing them all, except one. To whom I leave this note for, Leonardo. Forever it seems we've been enemies, but no longer. For now, I finally leave you at peace. After killing your brothers one by one I realized I would never feel truly satisfied. My thirst for revenge is strong, but not strong enough to keep me from my precious Jason. You remind me so much of him, that is why I let you live. That, and there are things so much worse than death. And so I leave you now, the last link to a forever lasting war. I bid you farewell, may you live long and well and never for get this day._

_- Oroku Kiko_

The others! All gone?! NO!

* * *

"NO!" Leo sat up from in his bed.

He was home?

It was a dream?

What just happened?

Splinter! Was he alive?!

"Sensei!" Leo called. "SENSEI!"

Splinter rushed in. "What is it Leonardo?"

Leo burst into tears. "Oh sensei!"

Splinter sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Tell me everything." he whispered.


	5. A Little Comfort From Dad

_**hey guys. it's me again! WOOP! WOOP! here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! enjoy! PS: Just so you know... I took Splinter and Shredder's background story from the 2012 series and applied it to this story.**_**:)**

* * *

Shredder was sitting on his chair in the main room of his lair.

It was late at night.

He was wearing normal clothes. No need to wear battle armor if he had no intention of fighting.

He had already planned an attack for the turtles, but that would be tomorrow.

Now he had nothing to do.

He wondered what Kiko was doing.

Probably what she usually did... which was...?

He didn't have a lot of time to spend with his daughter usually...

Now was his chance.

He walked into the house-like part of his lair.

Kiko was sitting on the couch watching TV, also wearing normal clothes.

She looked up when she saw her father walk in.

He sat down on the couch next to her.

Shredder thought about what to do next.

He was a ninja master, the arch enemy of the turtles and Splinter, he had an entire clan to do what ever he wished them to do, but when it came to being a father...well...that was another story...

A moment of silence fell.

"So...uhhh...what are you watching?" Shredder asked after a moment.

"Boxing match." Kiko answered casually.

"Who's fighting?" Shredder asked.

"Joey Statson vs Gibson Kadera." Kiko replied. "Should be a good show, I hear they're not bad. Especially Gibby."

"Gibby?" Shredder repeated, confused that a fighter would have such a non-threatening title like 'Gibby'.

Kiko nodded. "You should've seen him take out Fred O'Brian. One punch and Fred was seein' stars."

Shredder looked at the TV, the fighters seemed to be evenly matched, maybe seeing fighting might calm his nerves.

DING! DING!

The bell signaled the fight to begin.

"Don't you have something to do dad?" Kiko asked. "Like planning an attack on the turtles or something?"

"No, not right now." Shredder replied not looking away from the TV.

The fight was getting interesting.

"I can see why you watch this." Shredder said.

Kiko nodded and gave her father a strange look.

"Left! Right!" Shredder yelled at the TV. "Oh come on! You could've have had him right there! What are you doing?!"

Kiko giggled to herself, she had never seen her father act like that before, and it was actually kind of funny.

"I know you're better than that Gibson!" Shredder continued to yell at the TV, he couldn't resist a good fight. "Yeah, that's right annnnnd KNOCK OUT!"

"You're really into this huh?" Kiko giggled.

She wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him.

Shredder made sure no one was looking before returning the hug.

He stroked his daughter's hair gently.

No one was there, therefore no one had to know that he allowed a hug or two.

Maybe this parenting thing wasn't so hard after all.

"I love you daddy." Kiko whispered as she buried her face in Shredder's shirt.

Shredder looked into Kiko's eyes.

"I love you too..." he whispered to her.

No one had ever told him that before...

He smiled to himself about that...

"Hey dad?" Kiko said quietly.

"Hmm?" Shredder looked at her.

"What do you know about real nightmares?" Kiko asked as she nuzzled her way under Shredder's arm and curled up into a tiny ball in his lap.

Shredder thought about this for a moment. "What do you mean by 'real nightmares'?"

"Ummm..." Kiko thought about how to word the question. "Do you know anything about a being named Kasai?"

Shredder's eyes widened a little. "Where did you learn that name?"

"Er...umm...long story..." Kiko replied. "Why?"

Shredder took a deep breath and began his tale...

* * *

Leo felt tears run down his cheeks and he hugged his sensei, glad that he was alive but scared that the others were all dead.

"Where are Don, Mikey, and Raph?" he asked.

"All asleep." Splinter answered. "You were just having a nightmare."

"I watched The Shredder kill you..." Leo said. "Then his daughter committed suicide shortly after she killed the others..."

"Is this the girl who's life you spared a few days ago?" Splinter asked.

Leo nodded grimly. "She was the reason Shredder found you... and it was all my fault..."

"Well, I'm here now aren't I." Splinter rubbed his son's shell gently.

"But I remember actually waking up." Leo said. "I met this strange being..."

"What was it?" Splinter asked.

"It called it's self Kasai. I don't know what it was..." Leo replied.

Splinter looked concerned.

"This is very serious..." he muttered.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Do you know anyone who practices Necromancy?" Splinter asked.

"Necro- what?" Leo said.

"A Necromancer is someone who practices the dark arts, or black magic." Splinter answered. "Do you know anyone who takes part in that?"

"What's black magic?" Leo asked. "I thought magic didn't exist."

"Black magic is another term for someone who is able to connect with the dead, provoke spirits, and conduct séances." Splinter answered. "Often times it becomes over whelming and the Necromancer has gotten into something they can't handle."

"Well, I can't think of anybody..." Leo said.

"Who have you been in contact with lately?" Splinter asked.

"Ummm..." Leo thought for a moment. "I've been in more fights with Kiko than usual. Does that count?"

"Yes..." the elderly rat answered. "And that's just what I feared..."

"What?" the blue masked turtle was determined to know.

"Years ago I heard Oroku Saki talking about having an interest in Necromancy..." Splinter began his tale. "He practiced it a little but got bored with it quickly, as he could not control it. I fear he has taught his daughter Necromancy... and she is able to manipulate it but not thoroughly control it, just like her father..."

Leo was silent for a little while.

"Kasai is the name of an ancient demon that has taken many lives and tortured them for eternity in the dream realm." Splinter said. "She works by taking away everything that her victim loves, one by one until her victim becomes so emotionally unstable that she is able to control their will."

Leo hugged his father, wishing all his problems would vanish and whatever was to come would be prevented.


End file.
